


Run

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: At Last I See the Light [10]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, songs that make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't necessarily connect the entirety of the song to Caskett. Just some of the lines.</p><p>Song by Snow Patrol, cover by Katharine McPhee as Karen Cartwright (SMASH - yeah, deal with it. I love the show. Kind of disappointed when it was cancelled but it was inevitable. Tee hee!). As usual, I don't own the song. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> I don't necessarily connect the entirety of the song to Caskett. Just some of the lines.
> 
> Song by Snow Patrol, cover by Katharine McPhee as Karen Cartwright (SMASH - yeah, deal with it. I love the show. Kind of disappointed when it was cancelled but it was inevitable. Tee hee!). As usual, I don't own the song. :)

He knew it wasn’t about the books anymore when he saw her with Demming. Actually, he knew it wasn’t about the books when they apprehended Coonan. He offered the money not because it might give them a name as to who killed her mother. He offered it because he wanted her to be free. Because he wanted her to open up to him, more than she’d been doing for his research. But in the end, Demming won. And Richard Castle tried to run away with his feelings for her, with his ex-wife slash publisher Gina, in the pretense of finishing his next book.  
________________________________________  


It hurt Kate Beckett when she saw Castle with Gina. She told Demming that she wasn’t looking for that kind of relationship with him. She needs someone she can open up with, someone who cares for her, someone who makes her laugh. But there he goes. So she ran away and hid those feelings away, with a doctor named Josh. But it’s not enough. At that time, she thought she had lost the one person who mattered the most.  
________________________________________  


The bookstore was crowded to the point that Alexis, Kate, and Martha cannot even pass through. It was the signing of the new Nikki Heat novel and these people were Castle’s fans. A bookstore clerk was kind enough to clear the way so that the three women can go to the back of the podium where Rick was signing the books.

“I’ve never seen the bookstore so crowded before,” Alexis remarked.

“Well, kiddo, your father has never been this popular until he got married,” Martha replied, giving Beckett a wink.

Kate blushed at the older woman’s statement. she did notice, too, that Castle’s fans doubled, tripled, quadrupled, quintupled since they got married. She supposed it has something to do with her. Castle also had the same theory - a writer marrying his muse, which other find adorable. But now she’s not sure. Those who had their book signed already were ushered out. Kate struggled to hear what they were saying, curious as to why Castle’s readers seemed to multiply by the millions. She caught snippets like _“He’s really cute in person.”_ , _“He’s hot.”_ , _“He’s awesome.”_ but there were also things like _“I missed my chance.”_ Her reverie was interrupted by Castle appearing behind the curtain.

“Hey,” Rick called out as he emerged backstage for a break. “How are my ladies?”

He kissed Alexis and Martha on the head and Beckett on the lips.

“Kiddo, you’ve done it again,” his mother exclaimed, kissing both his cheeks.

“I know,” he said. “Well, why don’t you linger for a while as I try to finish this all up and we’ll go to Le Cirque after.”

“Sure, dad,” Alexis said. “I need a book for my Chemistry class.”

“I’ll join you,” Martha called as the younger redhead sauntered off to the textbooks section.

Castle looked at his wife and said, “You can stay here if you want. Let them see the real Nikki Heat.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Castle. Rick,” Beckett began.

Rick knew that something was bothering her to call him by his first name.

“Hey, what is it?” he asked.

Beckett sighed. “You know our theory with your fans multiplying?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“It’s just that I heard some people saying they missed their chance, with you. I’m thinking that some of them might be there just so they can see us, our relationship.”

“You’re scared that they will break us up and I’ll have an affair with a fan?”

“Yes,” Kate admitted, sniffling.

“Come here,” Castle said, enveloping her in a tight embrace. “I already am having an affair with a fan.”

Beckett looked up.

“I married her, didn’t I?” Rick continued.

Beckett laughed and hugged her husband tighter.

“There is no one in the world who can separate us,” he continued. “I know in the past, we ran away from what we’re feeling for each other, but in the end, we still ended up being together.”

Castle lightly tipped Kate’s chin up. There were some tears on her beautiful face that he wiped away.

“We did it,” he said. “You’re the only thing that’s right, except perhaps having Alexis.”

Kate laughed.

“I will be here beside you whenever you need me, always. So cheer up.”

He smiled, making Beckett smile.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” he replied, kissing her again on the lips, deeply.

“Mr Castle, they need you back there,” a clerk said.

They looked at each other and kissed one more time before Castle greeted back his fans.


End file.
